


I don't know if I trust either of you

by whatacutename



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Blind Date, F/F, Hotel Sex, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacutename/pseuds/whatacutename
Summary: Aubrey's set up on another blind date by her best friend Chloe. However, the redhead doesn't have the best track record when trying to set her friend up. Managing to persuade the slightly older woman to go on another blind date, will Aubrey agree or put up a fight against the whole thing? Will the date end in disaster like they always do? Or will the date end with a beautiful brunette knuckle deep inside the blonde?
Relationships: Emily Junk/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	I don't know if I trust either of you

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompt: Aubrey and Emil meet for the first time and end up hooking up.

“You know what?” The blonde questioned a little rhetorically as she admired her outfit in the mirror. Turning from side to side a few times to check that what she was wearing was the right choice. Eyes locking onto the redhead stood behind her through the glass panel. Humming as she contemplated everything. “I’m not sure if this whole ‘blind date’ thing is such a good idea.” Aubrey sighed deeply. Biting down on her bottom lip as she turned on her heel. Holding her hands against her hips as she frowned slightly at her best friend.

Chloe simply rolled her eyes in response. All week the older woman had been trying to create false excuses to try and get out of the blind date the redhead planned with their other friend Stacie. Both knowing each woman and not revealing to the other any information about who they were going out on a date with. The tall brunette friend was currently helping the other woman get ready for the date as Chloe helped the blonde. “Oh c’mon, stop whining. What have you got to lose? She’s literally your dream woman.” The younger woman stated to her friend. Leaning against the door frame as she scanned her eyes over Aubrey’s outfit.

The blonde was wearing a black and green sequined, sparkly dress. Sleeveless. Hanging down to her knees. Showing off her long legs and perfectly shaped boobs. Accompanying the dress with her favourite pair of trusty heels. The pair Aubrey called her “lucky heels”. Her long hair was curled perfectly, and she had a small makeup look. Not wanting to go overboard, yet at the same time wanting some colour on her eyes to emphasise the bright green in her eyes. “Hmm, I don’t know if I trust either of you.” The older woman frowned a little bit at her friend across the room. Chloe had set her up on several blind dates before and none of them had gone well. Could she really trust the redhead again? She shouldn’t. However, she really didn’t have a proper excuse to bail on the whole thing. Not now she was due to meet her mystery date in about an hour.

“Ok, I know all the times I’ve set you up in the past they’ve all been psychopaths. However, I think I’ve managed to nail this one.” Chloe explained nervously. Hoping this time, she’d managed to set her best friend up with someone decent. Well, she did know this woman more than she knew any of the rest, so that surely meant something, right? “And with any luck, you’ll be actually nailing her tonight.” The redhead smirked playfully. Shooting the unimpressed blonde a wink as the older woman’s head shot up at the comment.

Aubrey rolled her eyes at her friend. Huffing out a breath as she checked herself out in the mirror again. “You know I don’t fuck on a first date unlike you and Stacie! We’re not all horny freaks.” The blonde scoffed. Running her hands down her dress to smooth it out, finally feeling like her outfit was perfect for the date. “Fine. I’ll stop complaining. I’ll gone on the date and try to have fun, if she turns out to be awful though, I swear I’m done with all your blind dates.” Aubrey sighed deeply. Rolling her eyes at Chloe as she saw her best friend smirk from out the corner of her eye.

“Don’t worry, babe. I have a gut feeling this one will be worth it. I promise. And if for whatever reason it’s not, well, then I’ll not use my vibrator for a month as punishment.” Chloe decided with a nod. Satisfied with her compromise. Watching her friend coat her body in perfume ready for her date. Confused when she saw Aubrey’s head snap up and raise an eyebrow at her friend. “What?” The redhead questioned, innocently.

The blonde woman scoffed. Rolling her eyes and shaking her head. Grabbing her leather jacket to slip over her shoulders. “How the heck is that a punishment?” Aubrey frowned a little, checking the time on her phone, before checking her outfit one last time. Turning on her heel to look at her friend.

“Punishment for me. Hey, I’m willing to not masturbate for a month!” Chloe held her hands up in surrender. Nervous under her friend’s harsh gaze across the room. “Well, I’ll just not do it when you’re home. I know I’m kinda loud when I orgasm.” The redhead shrugged a little. There was no chance you’d ever see Chloe Beale giving up masturbating. The older woman would be in a dry spell if it wasn’t for her vibrator and dildo she had tucked away in the draw of her bed. She wasn’t getting any elsewhere, so she had to make do with her own fingers or her toys.

“Whatever! Anyway, I better go call an Uber. How do I look?” Aubrey questioned her best friend. Hands in her pockets and holding her jacket open to show off her dress better. Twirling around waiting for the redhead’s approval on how she looked for her date. She knew she looked good. If she was being honest, this was for sure the best she’d ever looked for a date. Yet part of her still wanted the redhead’s approval. Despite the fact Chloe had insisted on the dress she wore since it showed off her tits and legs.

“Babe, you look incredible. And if the date is a disaster, then I’ll fuck you tonight and get you outta this painful dry spell.” She winked with a smirk to Aubrey. Making the blonde roll her eyes and scoff at such a suggestion. Chloe loved winding the older woman up. It was her favourite pastime. The mischievous redhead got pure enjoyment out of seeing her best friend get so flustered over suggestive things the younger woman openly spoke about. Making the taller woman uncomfortable.

“And on that note, I’m out. Don’t wait up for me! See ya.” Aubrey quickly rushed out and grabbed her bag, heading out of the apartment she shared with Chloe and straight into the waiting taxi outside their block. Giving the driver the address of the bar she was meeting her blind date. She pulled out her phone from her leather jacket as it pinged with a message from Chloe. The redhead had sent her a list of a few things to look out for to find her date. The list was as follows:

  * long brunette hair
  * glistening hazel eyes
  * a long, strapless black dress



Aubrey hummed a little as she read the three points over and over again. Hoping to memorise the details ready to keep her eyes open looking for her date. A nervous feeling starting to bubble up now in the pit of her stomach as within minutes the car was pulling up to the bar. Peering out the window to look at the building, she was pleased with the way the building looked. It looked sophisticated and not at all tacky. Paying for her ride, she exited the taxi and wondered on over to the entrance. Wondering inside and looking all around at the beautiful exterior inside the bar. Smiling contently and praising her best friend in her head for choosing such a perfect venue for the blind date. Now, here’s hoping the date would top it off nicely and not end up with the blonde walking out.

As Aubrey walked further into the bar, she scanned her eyes around trying to find someone she might recognise that could be her date. Remembering the small list of details Chloe sent to her to help her find the other woman. Her bright green eyes finally fell upon a brunette in the corner of the room. A glass of wine sat to her left on the table. Scrolling through her phone, her head tilted lightly for Aubrey to see her face and the blonde physically gulped. Could this be the woman she was on a date with? No. Surely not? Although, she did meet all of the points the redhead mentioned. Long brunette hair. A long, strapless black dress. And were those, glistening hazel eyes? _Oh shit, she’s looking right at me!_ The blonde panicked. Her heart dropping as the brunette smiled at the blonde. Beckoning Aubrey to come on over.

Taking a deep breath, the older woman headed over, biting down on her lip slightly as she headed on over to the brunette. Bracing herself for this to be her date. This woman was drop dead gorgeous. Aubrey had no shot with this woman. “H-hi! Uh, are you Emily? Emily Junk?” The blonde questioned, nervously. Remembering that Chloe told her the name of her date, so the blonde would know how to ask people if they were her date easy enough.

“I sure am! You must be Aubrey? Aubrey Posen?” Emily smiled kindly to the blonde. Scooting further across the seat to gesture for the older woman to slip in next to her. Not wanting to be sat opposite with her date. She’d rather they sit next to each other. And she did find the blonde extremely attractive. “Come sit down!” The brunette encouraged, waving a waiter over to order her date a drink. “What would you like to drink? First ones on me.” She questioned as the waiter wondered over to their table.

“T-thank you.” Aubrey stuttered a little, sliding in next to Emily on the seat. Smiling at the younger woman before up at the waiter. “I’ll have a glass of wine, please.” The blonde answered and the waiter nodded with a kind smile, heading back to the bar to get Aubrey’s drink. “I must say Emily, you’re really attractive. I lost my breath there for a second when you looked up at me. I’m totally punching right here.” The older woman spoke shyly. A furious blush creeping across her cheeks at the words than fell so smoothly out from between her lips. Eyes widening at what she’d admitted out loud.

Emily smiled at the blushing woman. Feeling extremely lucky to be here with this woman right now. Her friends did good setting her up with the blonde. “Oh, you’re cute! You’re not so bad yourself, sweetie.” The brunette smiled warmly. Slowly moving her hand to rest on Aubrey’s knee. Stroking the skin underneath her palm softly. “I’m glad Stacie was persistent with me and encouraged me to go on this date. She’s set me up before and well, let’s just say each one ended up with my drink thrown in their face and I left.” The younger woman spoke, sighing as she remembered all her other blind dates ended the same. However, she hoped that this one would be different. That this one would end with her in the blonde’s bed. Naked. Or vise versa. Emily was staying in a hotel a few miles away from the city and she wanted nothing more than for Aubrey to accompany her back tonight.

“Oh, glad to know I’m not the only one.” Aubrey responded surprised. How the heck did anyone not already have this woman? It was something the older woman would never manage to find an answer for, completely puzzled. “My best friend also did the same. I think you know her too, Chloe? Red hair?” The blonde responded. Smiling and thanking the waiter as he returned with her glass of wine. “All my blind dates have been disasters. I was a bit apprehensive for this one. But I’m glad she persuaded me too.” Aubrey smiled to her date. Feeling her skin grow goosebumps when she felt Emily’s hand on her bare knee.

“Ah, yes. I know, Chloe. She dated my cousin, Tom in college.” Emily nodded as she used her other hand that wasn’t rested against Aubrey’s leg to raise her glass and take another sip of her own wine. “Well, I’m very glad we both agreed to meet up. You’re breathtaking, Aubrey.” The brunette smiled, leaning in to whisper the last few words into her date’s ear, seductively. Determined that this woman would end up in her bed tonight. Inching her had up higher on Aubrey’s leg. Feeling the other woman squirm.

“I’m nothing compared to you. You’re like a goddess!” Aubrey mumbled. A bout of word vomit slipping from between her lips. Blushing again, as red as Chloe’s hair as she internally cringed at herself. “I, uh, I mean, uh-“ The blonde nervously stuttered, the heat rising up her neck as she mumbled again. Wishing the ground would just swallow her up right now and save her from herself.

Emily chuckled a little at the response. Finding the woman utterly adorable. The attraction she felt for the blonde only increasing. “You’re even more cute when you blush. It’s making it difficult for me to resist kissing you.” The brunette casually spoke. Her hand sliding higher. Reaching under the blonde’s dress. “Would you like that? Would you like me to kiss you?” The younger girl wondered. Smiling as she felt Aubrey shiver as her fingers were mere centimetres away from the blonde’s panty covered pussy.

Aubrey shivered as her breath caught in the back of her throat. Gulping. “P-please.” The blonde mumbled. Squeezing her eyes shut at how desperate she sounded. Well, she had been in a dry spell for months and feeling this other woman’s hand so close to her pussy was driving her insane. “Uh, I mean, that would be n-nice.” Aubrey breathed out deeply. Wishing she could skip the rest of the date and just jump on this woman. Sit on her face and ride it like her life depended on it, rocking into Emily’s beautiful face. A tingle throbbing inside her pussy.

Smiling softly, the brunette rubbed the pad of her thumb over Aubrey’s pussy through her lace panties. Making the older woman squirm under her touch. Chuckling a little before she leaned in to press her lips against the soft ones belonging to her date. Normally, she wouldn’t be so bold on a first date. But there was something about this blonde that made her weak at the knees. The pair caught up in several kisses. Not stopping. Neither wanting to break it off.

The brunette easily slipped her tongue into Aubrey’s mouth. Rubbing the muscle against her date’s own wet one. Smirking into the kiss as she heard the blonde let out a little groan. A noise that Emily’s mouth quickly swallowed, hungrily. The younger woman’s hand was still under Aubrey’s dress. Running her fingers against the material of the older woman’s panties. Creating a pool of wetness between the blonde’s legs. Feeling the woman shiver at the contact.

Reluctantly pulling away from their heated moment, Emily wiped her lips with the back of her hand. Smiling with hooded eyes to her date. “Why don’t we finish up here and head back to my hotel room? We’ll slip into something comfier and see where this takes us.” The brunette suggested. Using her other hand to softly play with Aubrey’s hair. Twisting a curl of soft blonde hair around her long finger. A small smile spread across her lips. Pressing a kiss against the warm lips of the older woman once more. Already missing the feeling of them locked with her own.

All the blonde could manage was a small nod in agreement. Not daring to utter a word in fear of embarrassing herself again by becoming a bumbling mess. That and she honestly believed this woman had stole away her voice with that make out session they’d just indulged in with each other. Biting her lip nervously as she watched Emily leave the booth they were sat in at the other side and walk over to the bar to pay for their drinks. She took a moment to take a few small yet deep breaths to calm her nerves. Watching intently as the brunette returned with her phone pressed up to her ear. All Aubrey heard was the mention of the words taxi and the name of a hotel. Checking her date out now she was able to look at the woman’s whole outfit. Or rather, curvy body and a generous amount of cleavage. Her heartbeat increasing in her chest.

“Ready? Taxi will be here in 10!” Emily spoke, locking her phone and slipping it back into the pocket in her jacket. “Meet me outside? I have to use the bathroom real quick.” The brunette added shortly after, grabbing her bag as she pressed a kiss to the corner of Aubrey’s mouth. Pulling away with a smile before heading off to the toilets across the room. Leaving the blonde waiting and wanting more.

Aubrey slipped on her jacket and headed outside with her bag. Silently waiting for her date to return. Deciding she should send a quick text to Chloe, the blonde pulled out her phone. Unlocking the device and bringing up her conversation thread with her best friend:

_Hey, don’t wait up for me tonight. I’m heading back to Emily’s hotel room for a bit of fun. No big deal. I’ll be home some point tomorrow. I owe you for this set up! Love you xx_

Just as her thumb pressed the send button, a pair of unfamiliar arms wrapped around her waist and a kiss was planted against the side of her neck. The lips feeling very familiar and she relaxed into the embrace. Smiling as she turned in the brunette woman’s arms and wrapped her own arms around Emily’s neck as they leaned in to exchange kisses again. Waiting for their taxi to arrive and take them to the hotel room.

Soon enough the women were pulled out of their exchange by the honking of a car horn. Pulling apart and wiping their mouths, both blushing, Emily grabbed Aubrey’s hand and took the older woman over to the awaiting taxi. Slipping into the backseats and confirming their destination, the driver soon set off to where the women wanted to go. The women in the back looking at each other as the brunette wrapped her arm around Aubrey. Snuggling up together, enjoying the peacefulness that surrounded them.

Eventually arriving at the hotel 45 minutes later, Emily paid the driver. Thanking him and giving him a tip, she took Aubrey’s hand and lead the woman inside the building. Heading straight over to the elevator and up to the floor her room was on. The 20th floor. The top floor. Because the brunette’s room was a penthouse suite. The blonde’s eyes widened as the younger woman opened the door to the room. Eyes scanning the huge room in amazement. “Wow!” She mumbled out in appreciation. Distracted and not noticing Emily was pulling her towards the bedroom.

Stumbling into the room, Aubrey almost tripped over as she was pushed up against the wall. A heavy, warm body pressed up against her own as she felt those perfect lips attach to her own and again, kisses were exchanged. Tongues pressing against each other, perfectly fitting and intwining together. The blonde’s breath hot and heavy, whining when she felt the lips leave her own. Hooded eyes looking up at her date. Squirming into the touch when she felt the lips reattach against her skin. This time on her neck. Trailing kisses down the pale skin, while nimble fingers reached round and slowly tugged down the zipper on her dress.

The piece of material soon dropped to the floor. Pooling around Aubrey’s feet as she shivered a little when the cold air hit her naked body and felt the removal of the body against her own. Chest rising and falling out of sync from the heated moment with the brunette. Blushing as she lifted her gaze to find Emily admiring her naked form. Well, naked to some extent. She still had her bra and panties on, but the younger woman drank up her figure anyway. “You look even more breath taking with no clothes on, honey.” The taller woman smirked playfully. Eyes roaming all over the blonde’s body. Taking hold of Aubrey’s hand again and pulling her over towards the bed. Making the older woman sit down as she proceeded to take off her own dress.

Aubrey’s eyes were fixated on the younger woman’s body. Her breath hitching as she let it drop and pool around her feet. The blonde’s eyes almost popping out of their sockets as she saw the brunette’s perfectly shaped tits. Since Emily hadn’t bothered to wear a bra with her dress this evening. The older woman felt like she should turn her gaze elsewhere, yet she physically couldn’t bring herself to look away as she watched the other woman’s nipples slowly grow and harden. The blonde’s own buds stiffening at the sight behind the material of her bra. A pool forming between her legs. Aubrey’s mouth practically watering.

“Oh. Yeah. I didn’t have the right bra for this dress. So I decided against wearing one.” Emily shrugged casually. A smirk tugging against her lips as she looked at her date sat on the bed. “Like what you see, baby?” The brunette raised an eyebrow. Shaking her tits a little to get a reaction from the other woman.

“I, uh, y-yeah. Wow. I, uh-“ Aubrey stuttered again. Screwing her eyes shut again in embarrassment. Why could she never speak properly in the presence of this total babe. Who knows? The blonde sure didn’t know the answer to that question. “Uh, yes. I do like what I see, they’re very, uh, beautiful.” The older woman gulped slightly. Eyes fixated on Emily’s tits. Watching as they came closer. Eyes eventually snapping up to stare into the glistening hazel eyes. Feeling her heart skip a beat as she didn’t realise the younger woman was making her lean back until her back hit the soft covers of the bed and her head hit the pillow. A small yelp escaping from between her lips at the contact she wasn’t expecting from the bed.

“You want to touch them?” Emily questioned, climbing up onto the bed and sitting on Aubrey’s lap. Taking the blonde’s hands in her own and holding them by the wrists. Guiding them up to her chest and placing the palms over her hard nipples. “Hmm.” She hummed out a moan in approval. Eyes drooping closed. Head tilting back. Rolling her hips into her date’s stomach. Hinting for what she really wanted from the blonde.

Aubrey exhaled a breath slowly as she moved her hands to massage the hard nipples under her touch. Liking the feeling of the other woman’s nipples against her skin. Desperately wanting more yet deciding to let the younger woman be in total control. “They feel so good under my touch. Can I lick them?” The blonde woman questioned nervously. Still feeling somewhat shy with the brunette. Not wanting to mess this all up.

“Oh, be my guest, sweetie.” Emily’s eyes snapped open as she looked down at the woman beneath her body. Seeing the older woman was now propped up on her elbows so that her lips were mere centimetres away from her perky tits. The feel of hot breath against her hard nipples caused the brunette to shiver.

Softly smiling, Aubrey leaned forward and took a small lick around the little nub. Noting the groan that slipped from between the younger woman’s mouth. Taking another lick around the nipple. Once. Twice. Before moving her head back and looking up at the brunette. “I’m so wet for you, Emily.” The blonde commented. Grasping the brunette’s hand and guiding it down to her panties. Slipping past the waistband and into the wet material. The younger woman’s fingers coming into contact with her pussy. “Wet all for you.” Aubrey smiled again as Emily looked her in the eyes. Biting down on her lip as she uttered her next words: “will you fuck me?” The older woman wondered. Politely asking for a fuck from the other woman.

“Happily!” Emily smirked, leaning in and kiss Aubrey’s neck. “I’d love to fuck you, my love.” She mumbled into the blonde’s ear. Sliding her fingers around between the older woman’s folds. Humming in approval at how vocal the blonde seemed already. Loving the sounds she was hearing coming from the other woman’s mouth. Smiling as she saw Aubrey trying to hold back on being noisy. “Hey. Don’t hold back. Be as loud as you want to be, sweetie. I love it when the women I fuck make it known how much they love what my fingers or tongue can do, baby.” The brunette encouraged. Her finger slipping inside the older woman.

“Oh f-fuck!” The older woman cursed under her breath in a whisper, gazing at the woman above her with her finger buried inside Aubrey. Her back arching off the bed as she needed Emily’s finger to push in deeper. “Yes! Please! More!” The older woman exhaled. Chest rising and falling sharply as she begged desperately. Opening her legs wider to give the brunette more access.

Emily pumped her finger in deeper. Poking the sensitive spot deep inside her date. Cheekily slipping in a second finger and causing the blonde to shiver. The older woman’s pussy eager to have the fingers slipping in and out. Building up Aubrey’s orgasm ready to erupt from the blonde at full force. “You like that, sweetie?” The brunette hummed. A smile on her lips as she watched the older woman’s face turn as she started making her orgasm face. “Hmm. You do don’t you? You like feeling my fingers deep inside your pussy, don’t you?” Emily wondered. Eyes fixated on the other woman’s beautiful face. “You gonna cum for me, sweetie? Hmm? Yeah?” The younger woman questioned. Her thumb pressing into Aubrey’s clit. Rubbing tight circles around the hardened nub.

“Sh-shit!” Aubrey cursed, arching her back in desperate need of cumming. And hard. “Ye-yes! I-I I’m gonna c-cum!” The blonde cried out. Head pressing back further into the pillow. Her orgasm creeping up on her and taking total control over her body. Legs shaking as she came hard all over Emily’s hand. Whimpering around on the bed. Panting. Moaning. Breathing hard. “Emily! Shit. Emily!” The older woman cried out in pleasure, feeling the brunette’s thumb against her clit. Hearing the younger woman’s voice whispering sweet nothings in her ear as she rode out her high.

“That’s it, baby. You look even more beautiful when you cum.” Emily softly spoke, removing her hand slowly from Aubrey’s soaking wet panties. Using her other dry hand to stroke against the blonde’s flustered cheek. Pressing a kiss to the corner of the older woman’s mouth. Rubbing the tip of her nose in the crook of her date’s neck. Then placing a kiss there too. Allowing the other woman some quiet time to catch her breath back.

“W-wow!” Aubrey managed to exhale. Finally finding her words to praise the brunette. “I’m absolutely knackered now.” The blonde continued. A yawn slipping from her lips with the words she spoke. Watching with her eyes fixated on Emily as the brunette rolled off her body. Laying down next to the woman she’d just fucked. Tugging the duvet over the both of them, wrapping her arm around the blonde. The older woman smiled and snugged down into her date. Sighing contently after the night they’d just spent together.

Leaning over to flick off the light switch, the brunette turned back and kissed Aubrey goodnight. Before snuggling down with her companion and drifting to sleep with the blonde in her arms. Both women feeling content with being so comfortably in each other’s arms for the night. Emily couldn’t remove the smile that stuck across her lips. Making a mental note to thank Stacie and Chloe for setting up such a perfect date as she closed her eyes and joined the other woman in a peaceful sleep.


End file.
